


Late to lunch

by TheGayFromNextDoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Post-Canon, but he also kinda still wants him to be his friend, but im lazy so-, did i project onto komeada? thats a secret ill never tell, he just cant help it, i would love to go into detail about how i see the ex despairs living post game, i would make this komahina if multi chaptered, just mental health issues tbh, ko is still a bitch to hinata in this, maybe next time, no komahina here sadly guys, the anime does not exist. they all stay on the island except like imposter, the only acceptable part of the anime is komeada ass on full view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayFromNextDoor/pseuds/TheGayFromNextDoor
Summary: hinata is worried, but has slight anger issues.komeada is still kinda mentally unstable, but also a massive bitch.
Kudos: 5





	Late to lunch

**Author's Note:**

> got a new keyboard so im trying out a little bit of writing again, thats literally all this is, i cant actually write good stories just a warning.

A light melody plays through out the dinning hall mixing with the many various noises and voices from around the room, the dinning hall is still slightly worn down and dirty, nothing like the spotless dinning hall they had all gathered around everyday for their various meals nearly six months ago.

but that dinning hall was fake, the entire island was fake.

now they reside in the real version of that island, an island where it isn't always sunny, an abandoned island that has been rotting for an unknown amount of years, an island they feel is the only place they can live anymore, their home. But since it is their home the 14 residents of this small island have decided to make do with what they have and work to improve it, after the first week of living on the island it was unanimously agreed that everyone would join up and fix the shit hole they are forced to live in before someone gets crushed by a collapsing wall or something. 

"ok what do you guys think about... neon green and neon pink! "

the entire group immediately shoots down the energetic punk girls crazy color scheme idea, they already let her pick a color scheme for the run down titty typhoon and everyone can already tell once that building finally gets renovated just walking in the place will give you an immediate headache, but alas ibuki has claimed that building as her main project so if she wants to make it look like an acid trip gone wrong that's all up to her. but the dinning hall? no way, no one wants to feel like they are going to be sick while eating their breakfast.

how about ivory and a light brown? we could get the wooden floors fixed up, maybe also have a couple hints of a light green and various green plants to give it a nice natural and calm feeling! like a cafe in Paris vibe! " the blonde princess suggests, clasping her hands in excitement as she talks, various members of the meeting were about to share their agreement before a different voice cuts " thats such a wonderful and smart idea sonia! im sure such a beautiful serene environment will do wonders with helping everyone properly awake in the morning! " the owner of the voice sets his plate and glass of water onto the table before sitting down in a chair, greeting everyone at the table with just a silent content smile.

"ah, thank you komeada, im glad you agree with my idea!" sonia thanks with a genuine smile towards komeada before turning her focus back to the group to find out how everyone else feels about her idea. the rest of the group mostly agree with sonia's idea and the topic turns to a discussion about one of the other buildings currently being renovated. hinata tunes out the small disagreement about curtains and looks over to komeada who is still eating his lunch in mostly silence, feeling hinatas gaze he looks over to the man. 'where have you been, lunch was 2 hours ago and you weren't there ' hinata silently mouths to the white haired boy, it takes komeada a couple seconds to understand what hinata is trying to say and when he goes to mouth back his reply about how its none of his business a loud crash of a chair breaking and someone falling in pain is heard which takes both of their attention, ending the silent conversation immediately. 

the meeting ends shortly after as mikan has to leave to bandage a newly formed cut on her arm where a sharp piece of the old wooden chair she had been sitting on collapsed, everyone gathers their things and move on to do their own things, hinata waits till komeada finishes his glass of water so he can continue his interrogation from before, komeada sips the last of his water and sets it aside, but before hinata can even get a word out komeada is already getting up from his chair and leaving the room, hinata pushes out of his chair immediately and chases after the luckster.

"komeada slow down! why are you walking off i just want to talk!" hinata continues to follow komeada as he speed walks away, purposely ignoring hinata's calls to him as he continues on fueled by his determination to avoid talking to hinata. as komeada finally makes it to his cottage he quickly opens his door and rushes to slam it shut and lock it, hinata's foot does not allow him to as it wedges itself between the closing door and the door frame. "fuck!" hinata yells in pain as the door slams onto his foot before quickly pulling his foot away which allows komeada to finally shut and lock the door. hinata continues to knock and call for komeada to open the door until around 10 minutes the constant obnoxious noise gets komeada to give up and unlock the door.

as hinata opens the door and steps in the cottage komeada has already moved to sit on his bed, he sits with his arms crossed and one leg over the other as he gives hinata a frustrated and questioning expression "so what do you so desperately want to talk to me about hinata?" hinata shuts the door behind him and moves further into the room " i think you are aware of what i want to talk about komeada." the brunet sternly replies. komeada lifts his human hand up to rub against his head in annoyance "im guessing its about how i was late to lunch, huh? i don't know why you are so concerned, its no big deal. " hinata grows furious " no big deal? you were late by 2 hours! you know everyone of us is meant to meet up on time for meals, its for everyone's safety!" komeada scoffs "everyone else was there, no need to worry about them being safe" 

hinata sighs, all his anger deflating and instead worry starting to take over "komeada when i say its for everyone's safety that includes your safety, if everyone is in the dinning hall and you are out doing god who knows what you could get into trouble and no one would be able to help you" komeada sticks up his nose at the brunet "if something happens to me it doesn't matter." hinata pinches the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance before moving over to sit by the luckster on the bed, who reluctantly moves over slightly so the brunet can sit.

" komeada, you know you're a valued person here? people care about you and when you do things like this it makes them worried somethings gone wrong. you are an important member of our little fucked up 'family' " hinata does air quotes when he says family " its all  
our jobs to make sure everyone else is doing fine, physically or mentally" komeada turns his face the complete opposite way of hinata's, he knows where this is going. "komeada if somethings up with you, you can let me know. we can work on it together, we all have issues now and then. the important thing is that we tell others and get the help we need, do you have any issues currently?" the brunet asks supportively as he lifts his hand to gently rest it on komeada's shoulder ' there it is.' the white haired male thinks to himself as anger starts to fill his brain, "get out." komeada angrily commands as he swats hinata's hand away and stands up from the bed.

hinata looks up at komeada with a mix of worry and frustration, komeada always gets like this when hinata tries to help, komeada repeats himself this time louder and with more anger in his tone as he yells for hinata to get out and leave, getting more and more louder and aggressive with every command for the brunet to leave, hinata is now just full of frustration and anger, he gets up and storms toward the door as komeada continues to full on yell at him. every time, every time hinata tries to help he pulls this crap. "you know what. FUCK YOU, dont even bother about showing up on time for dinner. you want to be an asshole? then go be one far far away from me! dont come crying to me when something goes wrong. " hinata yells before slamming the door shut behind him, as he walks back towards his cottage the anger starts to wear off and he just feels shit after that mess, he collapses on his bed and lets out a frustrated groan.

komeada still stands staring at the shut door that hinata had stormed out of moments before, he tries to make the anger stay strong but it starts to weaken as he feel tears start to form in his eyes, he continues to try even as a tear falls down his cheek and off onto the floor before he finally gives up and lets out the tears and wails of sadness and frustration, he turns and crawls into a ball on his bed. letting screams out into his pillows as he finally lets all his overwhelming emotions out and breaks down. 

'why? why does that stupid man still try to make me feel like i actually matter to people, why does he keep trying to trick me into believing a stupid lie? i hate him.

i hate him

i Hate him

i HATE him

I HATE HIM! 

...please dont hate me'

later, hinata arrives to dinner, unsurprisingly komeada is not there when he arrives.  
but shockingly he does not appear at all the rest of the day.


End file.
